Why Me?
by Bebop Angel
Summary: Gohan was sent to Freiza only seconds before his fater was killed for the first time. Now, as an 11-year-old, and a hardened warrior, Gohan is sent back to earth by Freiza himslef in a fit of rage, can he adjust to the worls he once knew a 4-year-old?
1. Prelude

Gohan heard the fighting outside of Raddiz's pod, and wanted to help desperately. Although he was scared, scared that his father, Goku, would only die if Gohan tried to help. There was a small amount of quiet as Goku and Piccolo conversed how to kill Raddiz. Finally they had come up with a solution that would kill Raddiz, but, it would also kill Goku as well. It took a few seconds for the consequences of Goku's actions to sink in, but when they did, Gohan realized that he had nothing to lose at all, he felt anger boiling up inside of him and before he knew it, he had opened the pod and was glaring angrily at Raddiz, who was the cause of this.  
  
Just as Gohan was about to leap away form the confining jail of a pod, his foot hit a button. With a small sound, like a sudden intake a breath, Gohan fell back into the pod. The sudden movement knocked his hat off, leaving it the ground outside of the pod. The small ship had begun to light up, Gohan was vaguely aware of his father, along with Raddiz, being killed, but everything was so fuzzy now. His eyelids felt heavy, to heavy to hold up. Sleep was almost overpowering him, and Gohan didn't want to resist, he was so tired.  
  
"Destination, Planet Freiza." A monotone voice said, but Gohan didn't hear it, he was already sound asleep.  
  
Gohan awoke some time later, he had no idea how long he had slept, but it felt like an eternity. He sat up in the bed that he was laying in and looked around.  
  
/This isn't home./ Gohan thought worriedly before remembering what had happened on that battlefield. For some reason, he felt as though what had happened had happened just yesterday, but at the same time, an eternity ago. A man with tall black hair walked into the room, he had a very annoyed look on his face as he walked up to Gohan.  
  
"I see the little half-ling's finally awoken. C'mon brat, it's time to go see Lord Freiza." Gohan was about to ask who Lord Freiza was when the man with the spiky hair had grabbed him by the wrist and was no almost dragging Gohan to Freiza. Finally they made it to a room that looked more like a palace in itself then a room. In the middle of the room stood what seemed to be a child, or at least something that was child sized. It was purple and white and wore the same sort of armor as the spiky haired man and Raddiz. It also had horns sticking out of its head.  
  
"I see the child has woken up. Vegeta, did you scare him with any of your little horror stories?" It asked in a voice that sounded kind of feminine in a masculine way. Gohan looked around him on the verge of tears.  
  
"No Lord Freiza, he was like this when I entered his room." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Very well then," Freiza walked closer to Gohan, it's face almost touching his, "What's your name little boy?" It asked, almost kindly.  
  
"M-my name's Gohan, um, Lord Freiza." He replied. Freiza grinned immediately.  
  
"Hey, this boy's pretty smart for a half-ling. Tell me Gohan, do you know what happened on Earth?"  
  
"Da-daddy was fighting a guy named Raddiz, he said that, he said that Daddy was his brother and tried to get him to blow up Earth. Daddy refused and they started to fight, Raddiz threw me in a pod before though. I tried to help, but, but, BUT DADDY DIED!!!" Gohan completed, his story dissolving into chocked sobs of fear and grief.  
  
"That's a good boy," Freiza said, oblivious to Gohan's sorrow, "Vegeta, take this boy to bed, get him some food and a proper outfit, you know what I mean. In the morning, he will begin training with all of the other new recruits." Vegeta looked as though he was about to protest, but picked up Gohan and carried him back to his room grumbling along the way.  
  
"I don't see why I have to play nursemaid for a spoiled little brat like you. You had better do as Freiza says though, unless you ant to end up like the rest of our species, extinct." 


	2. Chapter One

"Vegeta! Get that other monkey, Gohan now!" Freiza almost screamed when he found out what Gohan had done to his pod. The Saiyian snickered as he walked down the corridors of Freiza's ship, moving ever closer to the hated halfling. It wasn't just the fact that Kakkarott had mated with a HUMAN of all species out there and the result was on this ship, it was also a sore spot for him that Gohan was stronger and Freiza usually favored him more.  
  
"Gohan! Lord Freiza wants you. Considering his current disposition, I'll be prince of Saiyians in no time at all. Heh." Gohan opened the door to his room and looked at Vegeta. His cold, dark eyes locked with Vegeta's , making him quake in his boots.  
  
"We'll see Vegeta, we'll see. Somehow, I doubt that Freiza will do much to me, I'm to valuable of a soldier to lose." Gohan sneered as he ran a hand through his short black hair, tail swishing behind him impudently. Gohan had been Freiza's solder for almost as long as he could remember. He spent most all of his life training and killing. Due to his unique genetic makeup, Gohan was extraordinarily strong, he had recently ascended to Super Saiyian, making him none other then Freiza's favorite soldier, and favored pet, much to the other soldiers chagrin.  
  
"Gohan, you worthless monkey! I swear, I should kill you this time, strong or not, you destroyed my favorite pod and killed nearly all of the Ginyu Force in the act!" Freiza bellowed in rage. Gohan pulled a look of sympathy, but Vegeta could see through that as easy as the scouters allowed them to scan for power sources.  
  
"But Lord, Freiza," Gohan said humbly, "What about the sympathy for the Saiyian race, there is only three of us left you know, well, four if you count my cowardly father. King Cold would be very angry with you if you killed one of the last remaining Saiyians before there time, especially one as powerful as me." Freiza forced a smile. Damn him, I taught that monkey to well.  
  
"Gohan, I'm not going to kill you," He said slyly, "I'm going to send you on a little trip." Before Gohan could react, Freiza shot a ki beam at his head, not strong enough to kill him, just enough to knock him out for a bit.  
  
Gohan slowly regained consciousness about an hour later. He immediately realized that he was in strapped into a pod, no, not strapped in, he thought, tied up like nothing more then a mere slave.  
  
"Oh Gohan dear," He heard Freiza say in a sickly sweet voice, "How do you like my little arrangement for you? I do hope you like it, you're going to be like this for quite some time. Right now, I've set this pod on a course for a star, not that far away, but far enough to make it look like you lost control of your pod and went to close to the star. You're going to have a nap very soon, but don't worry, I'll give you a wake up call when you get close to the star so you can feel it's heat melt your pod, and then you. Hee hee. Have a nice trip." The connection broke off as Gohan felt his pod accelerate.  
  
"Bastard." He said though gritted teeth. He couldn't do a single thing to stop what Freiza had done as he already felt his body slowing down and becoming immensely tired. Unable to stay awake trying to think of a way out of this, Gohan's eyes fell closed as if on command, in a matter of seconds, he was in a deep sleep that he wouldn't awake from until it was too late. 


	3. Chapter Two

Piccolo was meditating next to a waterfall one morning, almost eight years after Goku, his rival, had died, and Gohan, Goku's son, was shot out into space in Raddiz's pod. Since then Goku had come back to life, believing that more Saiyians were to come, but oddly enough, none did. Suddenly something awoke Piccolo from his meditation. A strong ki was approaching their planet, and fast. It was vaguely familiar, but for the life of him, Piccolo couldn't place the power. It didn't feel evil exactly, nothing like Raddiz's had been, but it wasn't exactly good either, it lay somewhere in the gray area of evil and good.  
  
/Strange,/ Piccolo thought as he begun to fly to the Son house where Goku, ChiChi, and their seven month old child, Goten resided. Once he got there, he was greeted to the serious face of Son Goku.  
  
"So you felt it too." He said gravely. Piccolo nodded.  
  
"Who do you think it is?" He asked, "He seems almost as strong as Cell from what I can feel."  
  
"I know, but, he seems familiar, you know, like someone that I should know, but I can't place who it belongs to. I hope he isn't planning on helping Cell." Goku responded.  
  
"Well, we should find out who this guy is at around noon, if we ever find out. The gut seems to have one of two routs in mind, either he's going to crash here on Earth, or he's going right into the sun."  
  
Gohan slowly aroused himself from his induced slumber. He felt powerful ki's on a nearby planet, they seemed familiar in a strange way. Gohan paid them no heed though, he knew where he was headed, if he was awake now, it would be because he was to far in the star's gravitational pull to get away. Suddenly he felt the unforgettable pull as he plummeted to the surface of the sun.  
  
/Why am I not burned to a crisp by now./ He asked himself, /The heat should've killed me almost as soon as I started to fall./  
  
Gohan never got to ponder why though, as his pod crashed into earth, forcing him forward so he hit his head so hard on the console he passed out.  
  
Goku was the first on the sight. He landed in the crater just in time to see the door of the pod open and allow an unconscious Gohan to tumble out onto the ground. Goku jumped back in surprise. Piccolo was next to land in the crater, closely followed by Tien, Chaot Zu, Krillen, and Yamcha.  
  
"Who is it?" Krillen asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know, but whoever he is, I think he's a Saiyian." Goku replied, looking at Gohan from his short black hair down to his tail.  
  
"Hey, Goku, you know, when you got bumped on the head, you became good right?" Yamcha asked, "Well, it looks like this guy got a good knock on the head, maybe he's going to be good from now on, that is, if he wasn't evil at first." Goku smiled and walked over to Gohan, picking him up.  
  
"Maybe you're right Yamcha. We'll just have to take him home and give the guy a sensu bean. Then, if his memory isn't wiped clean, we can ask him a few questions." All of the Z fighter agreed that this was probably the best solution, so they accompanied Goku as he took his son home.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YO THINK YOUR DOING SON GOKU?!" ChiChi screeched as he set Gohan down on his bed.  
  
"Aw come on ChiChi, we couldn't just leave him out there like that, the guy was hit in the head and unconscious. It wouldn't have been right to just leave him unprotected."  
  
"SO YOU TOOK HIM HOME?! HAVE YOU GONE MAD GOKU, REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO GOHAN LAST TIME ONE OF THOSE THINGS CAME HERE, HE WAS SHOT OFF INTO SPACE AND PROBABLY DIED, AND YOU GOT KILLED YOURSELF!!! I WON'T LET THEM TEAR MY FAMILY APART AGAIN!" She said, her eyes misting up with tears. Gohan had stirred at the mention of his name, but no one seemed to notice. Chi Chi was bawling and Goku was trying to comfort her, Goten was over at his Grandpa's house for that day.  
  
"W'where am I?" Gohan asked groggily, "Am I dead. I must be, this must be the afterlife." He said, sighing quietly, "I never knew it was so loud." Those words in themselves made ChiChi quiet down and stare at Gohan in wonder. Goku took this much needed quiet to ask Gohan a few questions.  
  
"No, you're not dead kid. What's your name?"  
  
"My name?" He thought back and he could remember being called three things, Monkey Boy, Brat, and Gohan. He looked at the man above him and was startled to recognize the face as that of his father's, Kakkarott, or Goku as he is known as now. "I'm Gohan." He said quietly, rubbing the sore spot on his head, "What happened, I thought Freiza sent me into a star, not a planet." Neither Goku nor ChiChi heard Gohan's question, ChiChi was on the verge of tears once again this time happy that her son had come home, Goku was staring at Gohan, trying to determine weather or not he was lying.  
  
"Goku, you're Goku. I thought I saw you die, why are you still here, and where is Raddiz?" That sentence alone proved to Goku that the boy on his bed was indeed his son, Gohan.  
  
"Never mind that Gohan, tell me, what happened after I died?" Gohan sat up and looked at the man who was once his father.  
  
"Lot's of things. That's all I can really tell you at the moment. That's all you should need to know too. Now if you excuse me." He stood up, ignoring the sudden escalation of his headache, "I really should be leaving, Freiza's going to come here when he finds out that the pod wasn't destroyed, and I will have left by that time." ChiChi stood up, shaking with rage after what she had heard.  
  
"Gohan, you run away in some space aliens pod for nearly seven years, then you return just to say you're leaving again?! I don't think so mister! You're going right upstairs to study, if you think that I'm just going to allow you to become as dumb as your father you've got another thing coming!!" Gohan could tell right away that ChiChi was planning on keeping him on the planet no matter what. He sighed and slimed slightly, seeing a bit of himself in her.  
  
Alright, I guess I can stay, at least I know where I got my stubbornness from. With all due respects ma'am, I don't think that I should be studying at the moment though. Lord Freiza is probably planning on taking a little trip to this planet when he realizes that I'm alive and well. I should be training for when he arrives.  
  
"Forget training for Freiza Gohan, you arrived just in time, "Goku said looking excited, "We gotta fight Cell in a few days, perhaps you could help, and it would be great training for you. We're going to fight him in about three days." Gohan considered Goku's offer and agreed to help. Judging by the power levels of the stronger people on the planet, help was most defiantly needed.  
  
"Alright, I'll help. This Cell guy should be a good workout for me." 


	4. Chapter Three

It was later that day and Gohan and Goku were waiting for Piccolo to come out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Goku was taking a nap on the floor of the lookout, not seeming to care about the time he wasted outside of the time chamber. Gohan on the other hand, was sitting perfectly still, meditating, trying to increase his power in every way he could until it was their turn in the chamber. A few years ago, Gohan had turned Super Saiyian during a training session. Lucky for him no one was around him at the time, Gohan had always been very meticulous about training alone and that day was no exception. He had chose to keep his new found power a secret from Freiza, after all, that was what Freiza was afraid of, people with the potential to get stronger them himself. In his heart he knew that Freiza had killed the entire Saiyian race, and one night of eavesdropping on Freiza had confirmed his belief.  
  
After about 12 hours of meditating straight, Gohan's concentration was broken by a growling stomach. Gohan knew that e needed to feed himself, but his stomach wasn't the only one that was begging for nourishment. He looked over at the drooling, sleeping form of the man that was, no is, he reminded himself, his father.  
  
"I guess it's time to eat then." He murmured quietly standing up. Goku, who had been snoring only seconds ago, was now wide awake and looking around expectantly upon hearing the word eat.  
  
"Food, where?" He asked standing up and jogging over to Gohan comically. Gohan just looked at him.  
  
"I don't know how you can sleep with the racket that the back guy, um Mr. PoPo makes, but you sure as hell don't hear with your ears when you're asleep, you hear with your stomach." Goku just laughed and went over to Kami and Mr. PoPo.  
  
"Um guys, we're kinda hungry, do ya got anything to eat?" Goku asked expectantly.  
  
"Goku sir, I remember what happened last time you tried to mooch some food off of us, I just now replenished the food stores. If you're hungry, why don't you go to a restaurant?" Mr. PoPo asked not unkindly. Goku looked wounded but quickly recovered.  
  
"Alright, we'll go to a restaurant. Gohan, what do you say to eating at a regular Earth place?" Gohan shrugged.  
  
"Sounds fine to me. Whatever they serve here it must be better then the stuff that Freiza's army eats."  
  
"Ok, then it's settled, let's go." Goku flew away from the Lookout, Gohan just behind.  
  
"Goku, wait up. Where exactly are we going?" Gohan said as he tried to catch up with Goku. When Gohan caught up, he saw that Goku was frowning.  
  
"I wish you'd call me Dad, I'm surprised that you don't remember, you always called me either Dad or Daddy, I kinda missed it. Oh well, we're going to one of my favorite places, it's an all you can eat seafood buffet!" Gohan sighed quietly as they sped off.  
  
/Oh dear, all you can eat. Goku's going to make us even more conspicuous then I would've ever thought possible./  
  
As they entered the buffet, Gohan in his blue jumpsuit and armor, and Goku in his red training outfit, earned quiet a few stares from the other people around them. Most of the stares were directed towards Gohan. As he looked around, he couldn't hide the small sneer on his face that suggested at the strong dislike of the weaklings sitting at tables stuffing themselves with food. He mostly disliked the ones that seemed so out of shape it was a wonder that they were still alive.  
  
"Two plates please." Goku said cheerily as he handed the woman some money for their food. She smiled nervously and gave them their plates. By the time Gohan had found a place to sit, Goku was already up at one of the food tables, piling food up on his plate. Gohan's face wrinkled into a look of utter disgust.  
  
"That pig." Gohan muttered as he went up to the table and filled his plate. After he sat down, he picked up a piece of crab with his chopsticks and sniffed it cautiously, unsure what it was. When he saw Goku eating one of them, he popped it in his mouth and almost became as much of a pig as Goku himself.  
  
The food wasn't just good, it was wonderful! No wonder Goku liked this place so much. It took most of his control just to keep up his manners, while eating as rapidly as he would allow. After about a half hour of stuffing themselves silly, Gohan looked around to see that they had pretty much cleared the restaurant of all its food. Gohan blushed slightly as Goku got up to leave. Gohan, knowing that what was paid didn't even cover a fraction of what they ate, left quiet a generous tip on the table, hoping that it would make up some of the difference.  
  
"Go-, I mean, Dad," He said remembering Goku's request, "What was that food that we just ate?" Goku stopped and looked at Gohan, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Well, that's hard to say, what food exactly are you talking about?"  
  
"The pinkish white meat. It was quite good." Goku looked almost injured once again.  
  
"That was mostly crab and lobster. I'm surprised that you don't remember, it used to be one of your favorite foods in the world."  
  
"Oh." Gohan said, he was angrier then he was embarrassed at the moment. How was he supposed to remember much anything about his life before Lord Freiza's army. It wasn't exactly something worth remembering if he was able to forget it in the first place. Gohan shot off in the sky, quickly getting far ahead of Goku as he went up to Kami's Lookout. He got there in record speed, Gohan was so enraged at Goku at the moment he was almost to the point of turning Super Saiyian at any moment. Kami, sensing Gohan's sudden spike in power rushed over to him.  
  
"Is something wrong Gohan?" He asked quietly, keeping his distance.  
  
"No, everything fine, just peachy." He retorted before sitting down in front of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to meditate the rest of the day. Goku landed on the Lookout about a minute later. He was quite confused and upset by the way Gohan had reacted.  
  
"Kami, what's up with Gohan, he seemed really mad at me, I don't know why though. I didn't do anything, at least I don't think I did."  
  
"I don't know Goku, I really don't know what enraged Gohan like that, but, if it was you, you must have said something that struck a nerve."  
  
"But I didn't say anything, I just said that I was surprised that he didn't know what crab and lobster was considering it used to be one of his favorites, and then he just took off." Kami nodded his head with understanding.  
  
"I know what you did. You see, when he came back, I bet you expected Gohan to be just as he was when he left, just as loving and gentle and polite as ever. But he isn't. Gohan saw you die, and that, I suppose, was the basis of his attitude. He grew up without a father in a world where insubordination could be punished by death. Lord Freiza must have been more then a hard task master for such a sweet and innocent boy to turn out acting like an apathetic monster." Kami said as serenely as if he were talking about the weather. Goku looked at him as if he was insane, but it dawned upon him that Kami was right. He DID expect Gohan to be the same, no matter how much he thought otherwise, and he had treated Gohan as if he were the child he once knew.  
  
Gohan had not heard any of this conversation, as his mind was still mulling over what small scraps of memory of his life before being one of Freiza's soldiers. He remembered very little of the person that Goku called Gohan. He remembers running around on a grassy field and grabbing at Goku's legs in a mock attack. He remembers ChiChi, his mother, scolding him for shirking his studies and he remembers a party, his birthday, when he turned four. He also remembers Raddiz, everything about Raddiz and what he had said to Goku, down to the very wording, he also remembers the pod, and seeing Goku die through heavy lidded eyes.  
  
/That boy was nothing more then a weak fool. The Gohan that was deserved to see his father die, for being so weak in the first place./ He thought, although, deep within his heart, he didn't believe a single word of it. 


	5. Chapter Four

"Hey, Gohan." Goku said quietly, nudging his son out of meditation.  
  
"What?" He asked quietly, barely masking his scorn for the man in his voice.  
  
"It's time for us to go into the time chamber. Piccolo just got out, he a lot stronger then he was before. Just then Gohan sensed it too. Piccolo's power had almost doubled what it was before entry.  
  
"Yes, he has grown stronger, now it's our turn to do the same." Gohan was excited about entering the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, from what he heard, one day out here was equivalent to one year in there. Once they got inside, Gohan was surprised to be facing a vast expanse of white, it was like staring into a bright light for a long amount of time, Gohan had to shield his eyes until they adjusted to the place, he also felt the dramatic increase in gravity as he set foot across the threshold.  
  
"This is certainly some place." Gohan said to Goku.  
  
"Yeah, it most certainly is, just think, we got a whole year in this place to train and spend time together." Gohan's eyes widened slightly, it had just dawned upon him. A whole year with a man who still thinks he's like the weak four year old he was when he left, Gohan wasn't sure if that was indeed what was healthy for them both. 


	6. Chapter Five

Gohan and Goku had been training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for almost three months now and Gohan still hadn't said much anything to him. He had set the training schedule though. As soon as they woke up, Gohan and Goku spent around an hour or so meditating, much to Goku dismay, then they ate a light breakfast. After breakfast they did some warm up moves, practicing technique and control. Then, they had another light snack and began sparring. They sparred for most of the day until their stomachs wouldn't allow them to continue until they had something to eat. Gohan and Goku had a hearty dinner, meditated, and went to bed.  
  
One night, Gohan couldn't sleep. He sat up in bed and pretended to meditate. Gohan was in fact, mulling over the bit of memories that he had in the Before Time, as he called it. He heard Goku walk up to him, but pretended not to notice.  
  
"I know you're not meditating for real Gohan." Goku said, "You're power usually changes slightly when you meditate, it hasn't." Gohan opened one eye and looked at Goku.  
  
"My Kami, it can reason." He said scathingly. Goku was baffled at the insult.  
  
"Yea, I know I can reason. Gohan, why aren't you talking to me? I'm really sorry about what I said at the restaurant, can't we just forget about it though?" He pleaded. That, of course, only enraged Gohan more, but, as usual, he refused to show it. Showing emotions isn't exactly his strong suit, not with Vegeta the closest thing he had to father.  
  
"No Goku, we can't forget about it. You don't even know what you're saying sorry for, and if you do know, it's only because someone pointed it out to you. You could never even begin to understand, therefore it would be easy for you to forget about it. You should just drop the subject while you're still only slightly behind." Goku sighed and went back over to his bad, to leave the 11 year old to himself.  
  
/Who does he think he is?/ Gohan mused to himself, /Goku shouldn't even be thinking about acting fatherly right now. The bastard died in front of my eyes, then comes back to life, insults me about how much I remember and then asks me to forget about it?! We'll see who can forget about it when Freiza comes. Perhaps I should ally myself with Cell, at least he wouldn't judge me, Hell he may even be a better person then these idiots that have surrounded me./ Gohan suddenly felt very weary, he seemed to have just enough strength left in him to lay down on the bed and fall into a deep, deep slumber.  
  
Gohan was standing, not sitting on a grassy field. It was a nice sunny day in the summer, the flowers were in full boom and busy bees and butterflies almost seemed to float on the warm air. Gohan himself wasn't clad in his customary armor, no, he was dressed in a yellow and green outfit with orange trimming, and he was also wearing a hat with an orange glass ball that had four stars in it on his head. Next to him lay a man in a red training outfit, it was his father.  
  
"Hey, Squirt, what do you say to staying out tonight to watch the stars?" Goku asked good-naturedly, Gohan looked up at him.  
  
"But Mommy said that we aren't allowed outside after dark, remember?" Goku's smile dimmed slightly.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Hey, I have an idea, why don't we go and visit some of Daddy's friends. We can ride on the Nimbus Cloud." Gohan sat straight up and grinned widely.  
  
"Really Daddy, can we ride on the Nimbus?"  
  
"Of course we can. Nimbus!" Goku called out to the sky. In a matter of seconds, a yellow cloud darted out of the sky and waited patiently for Goku and Gohan to board.  
  
"Nimbus, take us to Master Roshi's place, alright?" He said as the cloud sped off. Gohan couldn't suppress a laugh as they flew. He was loving every moment of this, riding on his fathers shoulder, the wind in his face, it was so quiet up here, not even the sounds of the cities below could penetrate the silence and tranquility of the nimbus's flight. Gohan begun to the wind take his cap off, before it got to far away, Goku grabbed it and placed the hat back on Gohan's head.  
  
"There you go Kiddo, we don't want to lose that hat now, do we?" Gohan shook his head. Soon, they reached Roshi's island, they jumped off of the cloud to be greeted by a group of people, a large group by Gohan's shy standards; he hid behind his father's legs when they piled out of the hut.  
  
Then, in a flash, Freiza descended upon the happy crowd and killed everyone, laughing wildly as he did so. The dead bodies of Roshi, Goku, Krillen, Tien, and all the others lay at Gohan feet. Each one of them seemed to have died in a different way, Krillen was decapitated, Tien was burned to death by the way he looked, Roshi looked like he had been drowned, and Goku had the unforgettable hole in his chest where his heart should've been that was given to him the day he died for the first time.  
  
"No, Daddy, DADDY!!" He yelled as he went to try to wake his father us, "Come on Daddy, wake up, Mommy's just made a big dinner with all your favorite foods, why won't you wake up?" Gohan was the only one left, he looked up at Freiza; fear in his eyes and in his heart as Freiza picked the small demi-Saiyian up by his tail.  
  
"You got away from me didn't you, ya little monkey. Landing that pod on Earth was quiet a good trick, I didn't pick up your life signal for at least a day or so, but now you and all the people on this wretched plant are going to pay the price, with their lives." Gohan felt all of the strength drain out of him through his tail until he wasn't even able to move his eyes to look around. He felt a sharp pain in his forehead and then a sea of darkness swallowed him up.  
  
Gohan shot up in his bed with a small cry. He heard Goku yell as he did so. Gohan looked around him to see that he was still in the time chamber, not in Freiza's grasp, then he looked at Goku, who's face showed a mixture of concern, pride, and awe.  
  
"Gohan, I had no idea that you could do that." He said quietly. Gohan himself looked in the mirror, his now shoulder length hair golden and standing on end, his eyes an icy blue. With a small groan, Gohan powered back down to normal.  
  
/Damn it, that dream must have scared me more then I thought./ He thought to himself as he turned back to Goku.  
  
"Gohan, what's wrong, you were moaning in your sleep and when I came to look, you were crying as well."  
  
"It was nothing Goku, nothing at all. Just go back to sleep, alright?" Goku looked at him suspiciously before nodding and going back to sleep. In no time at all, Goku was snoring like a jackhammer. Gohan on the other hand, wasn't able sleep for a while. He took out an outfit that was by far to small for him out of his armor suit. It was yellow and green, with orange trimming. It was the outfit that his mother made for him, and the one he was wearing when he was kidnapped by his uncle. With the outfit cradled in his arms, he fell back asleep, this time, a peaceful one that wasn't plagued by dreams. 


	7. Chapter Six

Goku awoke before Gohan did that day, just as he had been doing for nearly a month of their training. He wanted a real breakfast instead of the two bowls of cereal, glass of orange juice and piece of fruit every morning. As he usually did, he went to check to see if Gohan was asleep. Almost all thought of an early breakfast vanished from his mind when he saw Gohan sound asleep on his bed, his old outfit that ChiChi had made for him tight in his hands.  
  
Gohan looked so innocent at the moment. Goku usually watched him while he slept, even in sleep, Gohan never let his guard down completely. There was always only a small glimpse of the Gohan that Goku knew shining through his rocky exterior. Of course now though, There wasn't a trace of the person that Goku had resigned himself to believe was his son. No, there was only the scared little four-year-old with a heart of gold there on that bed. Gohan stirred slightly in his sleep, beginning to wake up. Goku hurried out of Gohan's room and into his own bed before Gohan fully regained consciousness.  
  
When Gohan opened his eyes he saw a glimpse of red as Goku fled back to his bed.  
  
/Oh shit./ Gohan thought as he quickly put his old clothes back in his armor and walked over to Goku.  
  
"Goku. Time to wake up, let's have some breakfast." Goku stood up quickly and walked behind Gohan as they went over to where the food was. Goku's eyes went wide as dinner plates when he saw Gohan start to make pancakes.  
  
"Um Gohan, what's the occasion?" Goku asked.  
  
"Nothing really. I thought we could use a little change in our diet. Perhaps that would keep you from snitching food every morning." He smiled as Goku's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.  
  
"But, but, but how did you know about that? I checked your room every morning to make sure you were asleep."  
  
I know," Growled Gohan, "I didn't really like you checking up on me like I was some kind of baby. Don't check up on me in the mornings anymore. I think you saw more then you should've today." Goku didn't say anything else, and they both were quite silent for the rest of the month.  
  
Finally, at the end of the fifth month of training, Goku broke the silence over a hearty dinner of spaghetti.  
  
"Gohan, what was that dream about?" He asked in a tone that quite plainly said that he wasn't going to leave the issue alone until he got an answer. Gohan looked down at his plate, hunger had now deserted him. He knew that Goku was going to ask this question sooner or later, he might as well just get it over with.  
  
"I, was dreaming about us, the day that Raddiz came. We flew on, what was it called? Oh yeah, the Nimbus Cloud, to a Master Roshi's place. Then, you all, everyone except for ChiChi, was killed. Freiza killed you all, then came after me." He said shuddering slightly. Goku just looked at Gohan in awe at what he had heard. He stood up and began walking over to Gohan when Gohan looked up at him.  
  
"Don't come any closer Goku." He said coldly, "That dream was your fault in the first place, for having me come into this chamber with you. I would've preferred to work out alone like I've been doing for most of the past seven years. How do you think that I got so strong right under Freiza's nose?" That sentence froze Goku in his tracks.  
  
/Gohan is completely dead when this one's awake./ He thought bleakly, tears stinging his eyes, /This boy who claims to be Gohan, doesn't feel emotions, at least not real ones./ Goku went over to his bed, dinner still unfinished and began to meditate. Gohan cleared away their half eaten food first, then joined Goku in meditation. He felt like scum saying that to Goku, but if he didn't say anything and let him much closer, Gohan would've had a complete breakdown.  
  
/I'm sorry Goku./ He thought as he meditated, /I'm sorry, Dad./ Somehow Goku received Gohan's silent apology and in his shock, he fell off of his bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Gohan opened his eyes to see Goku laying head first on the floor. He had to suppress a small smile.  
  
"You have to concentrate Goku. Were you taught meditation by a squirrel?" Goku shook his head and got back up on the bed to start over again. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Gohan and Goku were sparring, both of them in Super Saiyian mode.  
  
"C'mon Goku." Gohan said, "You and I both know that there's a level out there that higher then Super Saiyian. We just haven't reached it yet. We should both be able to reach that level by the time we get out of here. Do you understand?" He said as they fought each other, as they battled, it looked like they were going to kill one another before the day was out.  
  
"I know Gohan, it's just that it's hard for me to push that limit. I don't know why, but I can't seem to do what I need to do to in order to ascend further."  
  
Gohan gritted his teeth at this remark. He had only told Goku at least once a week that the key to ascension was anger, or fear, strong emotions that are hard to control. Anger was always the key for Gohan, the first time he went Super Saiyian was the night that he found out Freiza had killed the Saiyian race, not a meteor shower as he, Vegeta, and Nappa were told.  
  
"I already told you, strong, uncontrollable emotions, like anger, fear, hatred. You get the picture?"  
  
"Yeah, I know that, but what would make me angry enough? What was your trigger Gohan?"  
  
"Dammit Goku, I already Told you!! It was the night that I found out about the true reason we're an almost extinct species!" That was the last straw, he could almost no longer put up with Goku's idiotic questions and comments, he sped at Goku, no longer holding back any of his power. Suddenly, Gohan felt this strong surge of power. Gohan had ascended to level two. Just moment before Gohan attacked Goku, he stopped in mid- flight.  
  
"Gohan, I had no idea that I was making you so angry." Goku said quietly, mournfully. Gohan powered down and looked at Goku.  
  
"Well, it's not just you Goku. You can't take all of the blame, alright? Everyone on this planet makes me angry, alright. You just pushed me over the top. Now you have an idea of what it takes to get to this level Goku. I was downright pissed off. What angers you to no point?" Goku thought for a moment then looked at Gohan.  
  
"Alright, I know what I can use. C'mon Gohan." Gohan smiled slightly as he went at Goku, holding next to nothing back. He could tell that Goku was already pushing his limits in almost all of his attacks. They continued like this until Goku had passed out from fatigue. Gohan picked up the unconscious body of his father and carried it to his bed. As he set Goku down, he stirred and muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that Goku?" Gohan asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"Gohan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to die like that and leave you all alone in the universe." That was all that Goku would say, as he began snoring loudly afterward. Gohan stood up and went over to his won bed automatically. Goku was sorry. He didn't think that he was capable of such emotions, and to that level that his subconscious was speaking them in his sleep.  
  
"There's more to you then that moronic exterior." He said before beginning to meditate.  
  
Neither of them spoke much in the next seven months, at least none of them said anything that really meant anything.  
  
Finally their year was up. Gohan and Goku stood on their side of the door as they waited for it to open. Gohan's hair was now quite long, it was almost to the middle of his back. Goku's face was harder, more serious, and Gohan's was a bit more tame, human. When the door opened, Gohan and Goku exited the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They got quite a few strange look from the others on the lookout. Now Krillen, Chaot Tsu, Tien, Piccolo, and Yamcha were there as well.  
  
"Wow Goku, you sure got stronger, you too Gohan." Krillen said excitedly.  
  
"Um, perhaps you would like a change of clothes?" Piccolo asked, assessing Gohan's and Goku's battle torn outfits. Goku smiled when he realized his outfit was in such bad condition.  
  
"Yea, I guess we could do with a new change of clothes." Gohan merely nodded as they took off back to ChiChi's house.  
  
/Back home./ Gohan reminded himself. When they got there, Goku ran inside and went to go take a nap after saying hello to his wife and second born son. Gohan followed, more slowly then Goku, though. He felt like a stranger in this hose that he once knew so well. When ChiChi saw him, she squealed with glee and hugged her son.  
  
"Oh Gohan. You have no idea how much I missed you." She said through tears. Gohan let her hug him until she was almost at the point of suffocating him. At that time, Gohan gently pried his mother's arms off him.  
  
"Yes, I do understand ChiChi. I understand more the you may think." ChiChi looked at Gohan, the same look in her face that Goku had when Gohan said that he didn't remember.  
  
"Yeah, sorry Gohan dear. Oh, I almost forgot. You have a little brother Gohan. His name's Goten, would you like to meet him?" Gohan nodded and let ChiChi lead him to a cradle where the seven-month-old Goten lay.  
  
"He looks exactly like Goku." Gohan said in reverence. He picked up the baby gingerly, so as not to harm him, "But, Goten doesn't have a tail. Was he born without one?"  
  
"Oh no, Goten was born with a tail. We just removed it after he was born so he wouldn't turn into a giant ape like you did as an infant."  
  
"Oh, I just thought, that if he had a tail, then, I could train him to be able to keep his head when he transformed, that is, if I'm able to stay here." Gohan replied, crestfallen.  
  
"But Gohan, you will be staying here. Do you understand? I'm not going to allow you to run away like that, you're never going to leave this planet ever again." ChiChi said with conviction, "And, as soon as possible, we're going to remove that tail of yours."  
  
"What?! No, you can't have my tail, I won't let you!" Gohan said with equal force, setting Goten down and grabbing onto his tail nervously. ChiChi sighed and looked at Gohan's clothes.  
  
"Well, I guess I had better get you something at least half decent to wear. Your father's clothes are all either to big, or so old and ratty they're worse then that. I guess I'm just going to have to make you something. Come on, let's get your measurements." With that, ChiChi led him to the room that once belonged to Gohan. In respect for Gohan, ChiChi had left the room exactly as it was, school papers that she made him do and other personal effects littered the walls of an otherwise impeccably clean room. Gohan undid the armor on his chest so he was only wearing the tattered blue jumpsuit. When ChiChi turned around, her eyes fell on the cloths that fell out of the armor. She picked them up and stared at them.  
  
"I, I can't believe that you actually kept this." She said in a weak voice. Gohan saw what she was holding her and his eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Well, I did. I don't see why you're making such a fuss over it though." ChiChi just shook her head and put the clothes down, favoring a roll of measuring tape instead.  
  
"Alright Gohan, let's get those measurements in." She said just before taking his measurements. She measured his arm length on both of his arms, leg length, waist, neck, chest, everything. It seemed to take an eternity, but Gohan endured it until she said that he could go. Gohan quickly left the room. He found himself sitting in the living room, watching Goten play in his crib. He smiled slightly when he noticed that Goten, who was only interested in his rattle a moment ago, was now staring up at him with large, innocent eyes. He put one chubby little hand up in the air, closed it, opened it, and closed it again. A baby wave. Gohan put his own hand in the air and followed pursuit. Goten laughed when he saw this. Gohan walked over to Goten's crib and picked him up. He sat down as he cradled the baby in his arms. Goten, curious as ever, tried to pick at the ripped spandex outfit, but to no avail.  
  
"Hey kid. Promise me something. Promise me that you'll never allow yourself to be kidnapped and taken away from home. You seem to have pretty nice parents here. Trust me Goten, you don't want to grow up like me, I really hope that you never look up to me if I stay. Do you promise? No getting kidnapped." By now Goten had become increasingly squirmy, so Gohan set him back in the crib. Goten looked as if he were about to cry when Gohan let him go.  
  
"No Goten. It's better if you don't know or like me to much." Gohan said firmly, even though inside, Gohan felt as though he were going to cry too. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Gohan had left the living room before he could begin to cry in the least bit. He flew away form the house quickly. When he stopped flying, he found himself in a secluded place in the mountain forest, next to a huge waterfall. He settled himself down at the foot of the waterfall and closed his eyes. This place was so familiar, and peaceful. Gohan began meditating, allowing the sound of the waterfall to lull him into a peaceful, even unguarded state of mind.  
  
/Hey kid./ A voice called out in his mind. Gohan opened his eyes and looked around in surprise.  
  
"Who's there?" Gohan demanded scanning the sky. Soon, Piccolo came out from behind the tree line.  
  
"Oh, it's you. You know, I might've killed you if you kept hidden." He said stonily angry with himself for letting his guard down. Piccolo walked over to him and sat down next to him.  
  
/No you wouldn't have kid. You let your guard down and let me see what you kept hidden. You wouldn't have attacked./ Gohan growled inwardly before putting up a mental shield to keep Piccolo out of his mind.  
  
He hated to admit it, but Piccolo was right. He rarely killed anyone, even on his missions from Freiza, Gohan only killed those who had tried to kill him first. He usually let Vegeta do all the killing, that man was a bloodthirsty savage, what was worse was that Vegeta was a SMART bloodthirsty savage. Gohan beat up quite a few people, but always stopped when the next blow could have been fatal. Vegeta and Nappa always had called him weak for that.  
  
"A Saiyian that doesn't kill has to right to claim being a Saiyian." Vegeta once said to Gohan after he let some old geezer from a planet run away with only a slight beating, that was just before, Vegeta blew the guy up on the spot. Gohan still remembered how the guy's innards flew all over the place, landing just short of Gohan and Vegeta. He was seven at the time.  
  
"Piccolo. How much did you find out about me?" He asked gravely. Piccolo opened one eye and looked at Gohan, a phantom smile on his green lips.  
  
"Enough to know that you aren't evil." He replied before returning to his meditation. Gohan stood up and flew away from the meditating Namek. He decided to go back to the house. Once he got there, he was surprised to see ChiChi standing outside of the house, a set of folded clothes in her arms.  
  
"That was fast, I didn't expect those clothes until sometime tomorrow at the earliest." Gohan said in awe.  
  
"Well I'm done and that's all that really matters. Now go and put these on before your father decides to wake up." She shoved the clothes into Gohan's hands and led him to his room. Gohan spread his new outfit out on his bed and began to put it on. He felt so odd now that he wasn't wearing his armor, he felt exposed, weak, almost naked with his new outfit on. When he looked in the mirror, Gohan's eyes almost bulged out of his head. It was an exact replica of the clothes he was wearing when he was kidnapped. Gohan looked so out of character in them. Yet, strange as it was, he felt comfortable in them. Almost as if his outfit was like a security blanket.  
  
"Gohan, what do you think of your new clothes?" ChiChi asked through the door. Gohan put up his mask of cold indifference as he opened the door and looked up at ChiChi.  
  
"Yeah, there're pretty comfy. Nothing like what I'm used to, but nice. Thank you ChiChi." He bowed politely to her. When Gohan's head came back up, he saw tears in ChiChi's eyes.  
  
"What's wrong ChiChi?" He asked patiently.  
  
"You look so handsome in that outfit. Like a gentleman instead of a little barbarian."  
  
"ChiChi, I was never a barbarian. Barbarians enjoy killing. Unless I don't even know my own emotions, I hated even hurting the people unless they tried to kill me first."  
  
Gohan suddenly felt as through someone had forced him to eat mass quantities of ice, he was freezing, not on the outside, but on the inside. The ice was freezing his insides, slowly working their way up to his heart. In a way, Gohan welcomed the cold. It froze his emotions so that everything that was churning inside of him, hatred for Freiza, undecided love for ChiChi and Goku, a devout sense of responsibility he felt towards Goten, everything, was frozen, and he felt no more.  
  
At the same time, Gohan cried out against the cold. He hated it more then he had ever hated anything in his life and wanted nothing more then to expel it from his body, but he seemed unable to do so. Suddenly Goten began to cry. Goten's screaming wails seemed to have broken the spell that was upon Gohan as a warm feeling of concern for Goten welled up inside of him as ChiChi went to tend to her son.  
  
/What the hell is happening to me?/ Gohan asked himself miserably as he went back into his room, sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Gohan awoke on his bed early the next morning. The sun was just starting to rise and nobody else in the house was up. He went out into the kitchen and fixed himself something to eat.  
  
"I might as well make breakfast for everyone." He said to himself as he got out a mixing bowl and started to get waffles ready. He had just finished making the 20th waffle when Goku and ChiChi came into the kitchen, lured by the smell of waffles and frying sausages.  
  
"Gohan? Did you make this?" ChiChi asked, awestruck. Gohan just nodded and made three plates of waffles. Two on a plate for ChiChi, and around ten for Goku and Gohan each. Goku dug right into his food while ChiChi took a more civilized rout. She cut a small piece out of one of her waffles, sniffed it to make sure it was safe, and popped it into her mouth.  
  
"Gohan, this is delicious! When did you learn how to cook?" She asked as she ate her waffles.  
  
"When I was training with Freiza. I figured that even I could make better food then the army was fed, so I began to cook for myself. At first I was able to burn a salad with no problem, but I learned." He said briskly, as if he didn't care much for the subject. With that Gohan begun eating as well. ChiChi didn't say anything more, understanding that he didn't really want to talk about it.  
  
"Hey, Goku, we fight Cell today, don't we?" He asked casually as he finished his breakfast.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"No reason really, I just wanted to be sure. What time are we fighting him? I want to know how long I'm going to be able to meditate beforehand."  
  
"Around Noon."  
  
"Good." Gohan helped ChiChi clear the table before walking out into the middle of the forest to meditate. First, Gohan looked around with his mind, searching for anybody that might be close by, or headed towards him. Satisfied that no one was near him at all, Gohan put up a mental shield and began meditating.  
  
He cast about inside of him to find the source of his sudden coldness to the people around him as he did so, but his efforts were in vain. He felt his power change and soar upward into the sky. He felt his spirit change into a strand of power and soar through the sky with the rest of him. He saw the city where he and Goku had eaten the day, or year in their minds, ago. There were so many corrupt people there, it made Gohan sick to watch so many people act worse then Vegeta. He decided to see what the rest of the world was like. Gohan flew over mountains and oceans. The oceans were his favorite place. He dove into them and watch all of the fish and other sea creatures swim in play and hunt. Of all the planets that Gohan had seen watched blow up, this one by far the most diverse one of all. Gohan looked up at the sun and saw that it was almost noon. Quickly, he flew back to his body and awoke from his meditation.  
  
He noticed that most all of the people that he had met were all concentrated in one spot. As Gohan went over there, he began to feel another power, even greater then the others combined, and it was evil. Nothing but pure evil. /That must be Cell./ He thought. He landed on the ground next to Goku and looked up at who was on the arena. The guy that they were fighting looked like a bad cross between a Namek and a grasshopper. Cell looked down at Gohan with surprise.  
  
"Oh, I thought that we were all here already. I guess I can kill you too clown boy." He said nonchalantly. Gohan growled inwardly. Before anyone could go onto the arena, a helicopter landed not far away. Three people in gaudy, glittery outfits exited the helicopter, followed by a man with an Afro and a camera crew. The man with the Afro walked up to Cell.  
  
"Hello Cell. You must really want to die today, because I, Hercule, the Worlds Strongest Man, am going to kill you today!" He declared in a macho voice. Gohan scanned his power and snickered when he found out that Hercule wasn't the worlds strongest. He was, in fact, weaker then the average man. Hercule seemed oblivious to that fact as he stepped into the arena, a small smile on his face.  
  
"I guess I can have a little fun before the real fight begins." Cell said, shrugging. Hercule yelled and ran at Cell, fists at the ready. Cell stepped aside and kicked Hercule in the gut, sending him flying about a mile away. Gohan smiled, a two-year-old could've seen and deflected that attack.  
  
"Well, that was fun. So, who goes first?" Cell asked excitedly. Goku stepped up into the arena.  
  
"I will." He said gravely, a quiet look of eager excitement on his face. Without another word, the two came at each other. They seemed to be about equal in power, every other attack from one was deflected by the other and vise versa.  
  
Cell and Goku went at it for almost an hour before they stopped. Both of them were at the point of exhaustion.  
  
"I give." Goku suddenly said.  
  
"What?! We just got started, how dare you just quit like that."  
  
"But I just did. Here, eat this." He tossed Cell a greenish brown bean.  
  
"Goku, what are you doing? Giving Call a Sensu bean like that, it's madness!" Krillen called out.  
  
"Go ahead, eat it, it will return you to your full power. I want you at your best for your next opponent, or you won't stand a ghost of a chance." 


	11. Chapter Ten

((A/N I'm sorry about the last chapter, I will be editing the story when I'm done writing it, and just to let you know, I haven't watched the Cell saga for almost two years due to the fact that I only have cable every other weekend in the school year when I go to my Mom's house. I know other things happened before Goku fighting Cell and I feel horrible for doing that to him, but my memory was to fuzzy to be trusted. If you happen to have any useul hints at what happened and how it went down, please, email me and tell me. IE, Cell Jr and how they were created? *hint hint * ))  
  
Gohan couldn't say that he was surprised when Goku called him up onto the arena, but he was surprised that Goku had given him a sensu bean. Wasn't the object of this 'game' to kill Cell?  
  
/Oh well, don't think about that now. I'll kill him anyways./ He thought as walked up to the arena, a hard, cold look on his face.  
  
"My, my. I didn't know that clown boy here had any power in him. I thought he was just here to provide entertainment after I killed all of you. I guess once no one else is foolish enough to fight me, you send in a clown, who's job is to act the fool."  
  
"I'm not a clown Cell. I'm going to be your death." He said apathetically. Cell almost doubled over with laughter.  
  
"That's a good joke kid. What else do you got?"  
  
"Enough power to kill you where you stand." Gohan retorted, quickly growing weary of Cells' jokes and mind games, "Let's just get this over with grasshopper boy." At the mention of Grasshopper Boy, Cell seemed to grow eerily quiet and somber as he glared at the 11-year-old boy, hatred seething in his face.  
  
"Very well then kid. Let's begin." He said jus before he flew At Gohan so fast, that the boy barely had time to deflect the kick that had been aimed for his chest. That single attempt at the blow seemed to open up the floodgates for both Cell and Gohan. The android and the half ling were fighting viciously, rising up into the air, and then plummeting to the earth at breakneck speeds. For those that actually could see what was going on, the fight between Gohan and Cell was a flurry of kicks and punches, almost none of the blows hitting their intended marks. A choreographed dance almost.  
  
Finally they stopped long enough for normal eyes to see the fight. Both parties were battle damaged and looked as thought they had been beaten unconscious, but still they fought. Gohan had been holding off using ki blasts to attack Cell, he didn't want to waste that energy quite yet, but now it was apparent that a torrent of physical attacks wasn't going to do enough damage, not on their own at least.  
  
"Hm, I'm impressed." Cell said jovially, a smirk on his face, "I thought that you were going to be weaker then that man earlier, but I guess you do have a small amount of strength under that childlike exterior. But that isn't going to be enough to defeat me!" Cell suddenly flew at Gohan yet again, catching the boy off guard. Gohan came away from the attack, a small trickle of blood running from the side of his mouth. He raised a hand to wipe away the blood and stared at it for a moment, slightly amazed that he was actually bleeding from the little hit in the jaw.  
  
"Nice one, it actually stung a bit." Gohan said coldly, smiling a bit as he launched himself at Cell, their battle now returning to the small blurs of light. The only difference this time was that every now and then, you'd see someone get hit by a small ki blast, or just barely avoid getting hit by one. Goku watched Gohan anxiously.  
  
/Why hasn't he killed Cell yet? / He wondering to himself, /Gohan's stronger then this, he only going to wear himself out if this keeps up for much longer./  
  
As Gohan fought, he suddenly kept feeling the icy feeling return to him. It happened every time he was about to fire a blast that would finish Cell off. In a way, Gohan knew that if he succumbed to the feeling, or lack there of, and if he killed Cell in that state, there would be no stopping him. Gohan would just continue killing until he was killed himself. But he knew that he had to do something. He couldn't keep this pace up indefinitely. By now, he could even see the strain this battle was putting on Cell, however, considering that he was an android, the damage was obviously less.  
  
"Come on Clown Boy." Cell teased, "I know that you're stronger then this. I can tell by the way you fight, you're holding back something. I want to see your full power, so that I know just how weak you truly are compared to me." Gohan gritted his teeth in anger as Cell laughed at him. Still, he refused to let go and kill Cell. Not yet.  
  
"What, are you still not going to try and kill me? Well then, maybe you just need a little incentive then." With that, Cell aimed a ki blast at the television truck and promptly blew it up along with all its passengers. Inwardly Gohan recoiled, and then started shrieking in anger, but he kept an outwardly cool posture.  
  
"Nice trick, but do you honestly think I care what you do to three or four humans? I've blown entire planets up, completely wiping out species, what makes you think I'm any more attached to these humans then the others?" He asked quietly, knowing exactly what was so special about the people of this particular planet. His mother and little brother Goten for starters. 


End file.
